weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pipinchek
The first time! As you know, the very first page of me, LriGee is made! And it is called "LriGee." (with a dot!) which most of you know. My very first page was a success! I am planing to make much more pages but, some of you know that i have a brother AlphaWeegee... He needs to add pages too so I am not always on the computer so... I will make a new page when i will have time! Stay tuned! From Alphaweegee :Obey Alphaweegee destroy Greegee!Alphaweegee (talk) 14:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Second Page! Guys! I have made another page! It's called "eeGirL" Check it out! I hope you like it! New Owner Voting Thanks for helping in the fight against the troll! We are voting for a new owner here. We've already decided, however, that the Republic of Saving Weegeepedia (you, me, Cuddles1234, Alphaweegee, and Hiddenlich) will all be made admins by the new owner. Hobodude34 (talk) 19:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) You're right, LriGee. I misunderstood their intent. They're trolling, but only because they've been insulted in the past. Hopefully we can resolve this peacefully. Hobodude34 (talk) 15:59, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Um. Signature has been left. Hobodude34 (talk) 22:32, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright I left it on your profile. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) OK LETS BE F R I E N D S srry i cudent respond im busy with school >:(Cybertron65 (talk) 01:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 ok i will forgive you! :) i forgive yah :) ;) and remember im ulona ;) Yes Yes I am Im Also Kicking AssFags Ass Because He Changed the pic of weegee on the weegee page with retarted super man >:(Cybertron65 (talk) 02:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 Lrigee. Meet me at the chat tomaro at somewhere between 8:00 or 9:00 For A secret meetingCybertron65 (talk) 02:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 its at night so remember ok :) EPIC SAX GUYCybertron65 (talk) 02:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 NICE JOB ON THE TOON LRIGEE. LRIGEE!Cybertron65 (talk) 14:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC)CYBERTRON65 I dont Mean Into Your Acual Soul I Mean Your FUNKY SOUL AW!Cybertron65 (talk) 22:59, October 13, 2013 (UTC)Cybertron65 Hey LriGee. How Do You Become An Admin?Cybertron65 (talk) 12:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC)cybertron65 Um i have no idea what you mean??LLRweegee (talk) 19:24, October 14, 2013 (UTC) dude i sawwed you post my toon geenoh that one that you uploaded was a fake .. the real geenoh losted his eyes and he can already see if u dont know watch this --------> www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3mn6ka35hg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3MN6kA35hg <--------- here watch this I don't know hwat you mean by NAME but send me a message or a chat.LLRweegee (talk) 15:37, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry i have grammer problems but i will fix that soon.LLRweegee (talk) 21:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ohh ok.. :) Thanks LriGee i could use all the help i could get. I will make sure I contribute as much as i can to the website. Go FakegeesSkeegee (talk) 21:36, October 21, 2013 (UTC)Skeegee --Alphaweegee (talk) 14:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I have news LriGee! I'm making an army! OBEY ALPHAWEEGEE alphaweegee In reply to your message on my talk page: Wow, I knew he left Weegeepedia and thought that Weegee was dead, but I didn't know he did that. Hobodudegee? Sure. Treegee will still be my main Fakegee character, though. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:01, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Remember your suggestion to advertise Weegeepedia? We could have a Twitter account or something like that. Hobodude34 (talk) 19:04, October 24, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJ3_T9i3DnU&feature=youtu.be <-------- coolest ulona & mariincho vid plese watch its awsome! im not like A big fan but he was in ssbb and was cancceled and the link that i send w asnt g eenoh it was about ulona and mariincho -_- i made geenoh beacause someone asked me to do it OF COURSE IAM YOURE FRIEND :D oh yah that was just for comedy XD and sorry even i thought it will be funny.. :) GREAT! can i mak a ulona version of you? :) now im gonna make one ^ ^ i dont know but i got the idea from this -----> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbUr9gE1SeI&list=PLHdeUHtjOihhOcrWbXDZrdhuOklMfznDS here --------------------------------> aww man! you hate sonic.exe ? ok but if you dont understand what i meen i got that from that vid.. ok its more like geno turned to an .EXE and he wanted to revenge and got insane ITS MORE like peach is SALLY.exe and mario is KNUCKLES.exe and luigi is tails.exe LUIGI IS NEXT luigi is gonna be killed too genooh killed his friends how sonic.exe did AND SONIC.EXE isnt boring :( ever read about jeff the killer? :) DUDE DUDE 3 numbers 6 isnt real it isnt a demon number CUZ GOD NEVER SAID THAT IF GOD DIDNT SAY IT IT ISNT REAL even im 13 and how old are you well walt disney creepypasta is creepy even... P.s GO TO SLEEP oh oh ok.. :) You're right. I already changed my mind and banned him forever (including his IP), and I'll do the same for any more spammers in the future. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Meet me on the chat. Get Alphaweegee on it too. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:41, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry :( I cant Respond Im Super Busy With SchoolCybertron65 (talk) 00:54, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Cybertron65 :/ Hey! Nice job on the articles you've been making and editing, too! It's very in teresting the way you've been fitting together all those articles. Keep up the good work! And hopefull y I'll be able to get on the chat sometime soon. Hobodude34 (talk) 19:05, November 1, 2013 (UTC) My new one is to replace prarlio. Interesting... Hobodude34 (talk) 00:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) SUPRISE! ^^ YELLOW is my fav lol..im pissed here lol____________> PICKLLLEEEZZZ! you look cute in youre sleep ^^ sorry cuz i run out from the chat from nowhere! my fricken battery shut down :( i want to see you on chat! :) Finished! Meet Me In The WeegeeChat Please Help....Cybertron65 (talk) 14:29, November 9, 2013 (UTC) HOWY CWAP TANK U (cybertron)Cybertron65 (talk) 19:25, November 9, 2013 (UTC)cybertron65 Awww..... Man You Cant DownLoad Mah Game I finished UR and Alphas LevelCybertron65 (talk) 02:09, November 11, 2013 (UTC) hi lrigee. i just made a blog post on games you could play while im making super duper luigi world also below are some emulators you can donwload to play the gam tell alpha too! thanks LINK TO BLOG User blog:Cybertron65/Games to hold on while making super duper luigi world Cybertron65 (talk) 04:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Cyber hey lrigee! :D i have 1 question.. what program do you use for arting ? i like shupa malleo rpg ..lol geenoh's normal eyes... that was my 1st idea for geenoh ..but then i turned it to crap. I Dont see u on chat ! plz come ... :( hi lrigee ! but please on thing.. why am i not a admin or a weegee head? :( here for the icons! :) PLZ BAN NOPE12 hes puting pics of &*% stuff and ^00^s on wiki pages! BAN HIM FOR LIFE PLZ! -Squeegeefan9000 lol sorry .. i thought u called me a retard sorry XD it was wiige who called me a retard WIIGEE USED THE F*** WORD in dolan >:( IN YO FACE GEENOH! I GOT YOURE KEY OF YOURE HAT! >:3 heh.. i edited it and put therealulona in it too.. the 13lona rly sucked.. i wanna see u in chat.. :( sorry if i gave u nightmares.. here :( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVxBKAXWcE4 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE HELL? LriGEE do you like my art? :D NO. Hi. I see you added THEREALULONA to The Republic of Saving Weegeepedia. Personally, I think it should be closed to new members for good. There's not a big need for it anymore, and other people can still become admins if they're worthy to (like Squidbob). Hobodude34 (talk) 17:33, November 15, 2013 (UTC) How do you make a photo of your made-up Weegee.--Nightmaralleo (talk) 01:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay.... Okay, we'll make an exeption. Cuddles1234 (talk) 22:26, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 k. but i wouldnt be on chat for more like a week.. cuz i have exams :/ so bye :D And my diseased soul screams, Will you be my walker of shadows, Delight me with sinister sin, Our funeral of euphoria, Will break satan's black heart." HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D HAPPY LATE BDAY! i said that cuz tommorow i wouldnt be on chat cuz of Exams.......:( but don't worry i have presents ( art's and a cake) :) i made teh cake pink cuz you like pink. SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY LRIGEE! :D Happy belated birthday, LriGee! Hobodude34 (talk) 17:39, November 20, 2013 (UTC) both :) happy birthay day! im on chat today! Two Doll's :3 hope you liked it! Come to chat. Hiddenlich (talk) 15:11, November 23, 2013 (UTC) do u like to smile? don't you? :D ok XD oh thats GREAT! :D im happy fo ya. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWrBh8SUu7U&feature=youtu.be XD no my hair got taller.. XD chat? hope u liked it 'w' ^^ Hi LriGee, I know that you are Sister of Alphaweegee, i read it from your wiki. Anyways. I just wanted to give you a picture for you and alpha If i did something wrong. I'm sorry If the reason is Painting, I'm not pro at painting, but pro at editing tnx NourGodly1592 (talk) 14:27, November 28, 2013 (UTC) sorry, forgot the picture NourGodly1592 (talk) 14:29, November 28, 2013 (UTC) hope u liked it ^w^ chat? everyone... this is for you, Alpha and ulona NourGodly1592 (talk) 20:21, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Wich on is creepier? Do you agree? NourGodly1592 (talk) 14:31, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Where is it, I'm don't know oh, yea i checked it, its not bad but needs some training NourGodly1592 (talk) 15:06, November 29, 2013 (UTC) yes the pic is from the creepypasta. it was good for peash and its not drawn by me. but the ulona yes. second do u meen im selfish? you pissed me off -_- reaction to spammers :/ Temporary Profile Picture My profile picture is Daieegee. For now... Hiddenlich (talk) 18:17, November 30, 2013 (UTC) what does that meen please ? :( suicidemouse.avi Hiddenlich (talk) 16:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) 2014 and chrismas is near! :D today i was bored and drawed this.. hope u liked it.. Watch my speedpaint if you dare >:) NourGodly1592 (talk) 16:56, December 3, 2013 (UTC) FINNALY I MADE TEH ART! hope u liked it ^^ chat? my second ver! hope u liked it! i made a Eashasheash art :3 hope u liked it.. FINNALY I SAVED MY DARN SELF XD How cute! :3 do u know that dude? in chrismas me and mariincho and raziona.. cute X3 a present from me.. finnaly i finished// --[[User:Alphaweegee|Alphaweegee]] (talk) 09:59, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Want to chat? User:Hiddenlich Want to come to chat? Hiddenlich (talk) 15:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to chat? Hiddenlich wow so cool and with the agk one XD nice easheaheash and chrismas pic :) the mother of geenoh in his son's outfit ( raziona ) :3 hope u liked it. Ulona SORRY for dont telling you .. cuz alpha changes stuff thats why OK COOL CHANGES :D chat? Those were Weegees that I posted, not poorly edited cartoon characters, why would they have Weegee eyes then? Those were Weegees Those photos I posted were Weegees, not poorly edited cartoon characters, by the way, some of them had Weegee eyes. why are photo uploads disabled? >:( my own design of classic ulona. :| tooked me 15 minutes. hope u liked it here HAVING A CRAPPY CHRISTMAS ^^ i finished..^^ for goodnes sake. i finished art my SISTER PEAC. hope you liked it. Want to chat? Hiddenlich (talk) 15:48, December 23, 2013 (UTC) THis is how i got the creepy smile on my face... here a better ver. we need to chat... i made this art of ulona holdiing a knife or what.. hope you liked it! .^. WOHOHOH! i whon in the competison of arts i got a human arter medal. ^^ thx for god this is one of my pics that i draw Ulona with a knife. and saying use finger for revenge. Lol i know this pic is a little ... adult? XD hope you liked it.. lol i made a super mario 3d world fanart! hope u liked it! i made a peach fanart! hope u liked it! ^^ hey i made it in color hope you liked it! ^^ read the details ^^ petsh and malleo... srsly? XD i made this when i was bored. a geenoh fanart. i made this art of me and mariincho hope u liked it! ^^ meh :/ i made this art of geenoh and meilow teamwork XD hope you liked it ^^ OW MA OW MAI GAWD ! SHUPA MALLEO 3D WORLD IS RELAISED! rosahlenah and petsh are playable and i made this art for it hope you liked it XD ITS ADVENTURE TIME! poor daizeh... she isnt playable :( thats their reaction XD here ya go lrigee WOO ! i like fortran kart wee! so i made this art of me and mariincho and raziona! OMG! mariincho is using push start for rich! XD hope u liked it ^^ why dont you comment on my profie.... :( https://www.dropbox.com/s/mm7fxajscfrr33y/Super%20Luigi%20World%20redrawn.smc Click To Download My Hack!Cybertron65 (talk) 14:16, December 31, 2013 (UTC) me and my creepy white frines : slender , Uboa , me , white face from im scared pixlated , monoko. what? No! XD he dosent eat them but he kills them and thyre body wouldnt be found. COOL NEWS! the shupa malleo RPG the legend of seven weegees COMIC will be completed soon.. thats funneh! XD the song is swedish or.. here. i made a art of monoe from yume nikki! THEREALULONA: i made thsi art of madotsuki. I'm a makin admin group picture. U wanna join? so...if ur joinin in the picture, give me ur best picture.(it can be whatever u want) -You know who it isAngryfaicgee (talk) 14:54, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ang on the blog post: User blog:Angryfaicgee/Admin group picture - Weegeepedia OH HELL NO Please, pleasure's all mine. the core (talk) 13:34, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Instead of your version of New Lrigee, i have made it better check it out :P Of course! Yes you can Lrigee! Everyone can party in my party den! - AwesomeGamer670 (talk) 12:45, February 8, 2014 (UTC) This is a message from AwesomeGamer670 Hello LriGee. I saw your comment on my blog post "I am new". It's okay. Angryfaicgee already said sorry to me. I already forgive him. BTW, the wiki is really great but we should do something about the users who submit articles with little contents. For example: Luwiego. - AwesomeGamer670 2:27, February 11, 2014 (UTC) can u and other admins come to chat i want to see them one more time i leave the wiki and talk LLRweegee (talk) 13:58, February 13, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD! ON MIIVERSE ,I HAVE A FRIEND SHE SEND ME A PRESENT AND THE PRESENT WAS THISS! O///.///O heh i thank jeff for making it XD WOW! I HAVE MANY FOLLOWERS AND LIKES ON MY PIC IN 1 DAY :D U still in the admin group pic?Copy X (talk) 22:54, February 16, 2014 (UTC) why cant i send you images now? i dont see the photo button...... i used paint tool SAI to make this.. phew! finished it ^^ Lrigee u know any ways to fix chat??? LLRweegee (talk) 02:11, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Loading Taking along time to load chat LLRweegee (talk) 14:23, February 22, 2014 (UTC) nvm my chat is workin LLRweegee (talk) 18:03, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi!! Im Back!Cybertron65 (talk) 15:34, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey,Lrigee I continue the admin group pic. Tell everyone! Yaaaaaaay! Right? Your work won't be left.--Copy X (talk) 15:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I write 2.p.s. , cuz i dont wanna make like p.p.s and p.p.p.s. and so... --Copy X (talk) 15:54, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Are you still there? Yoshiki (talk) 19:34, March 6, 2014 (UTC) R u still here?Also u prolly heard wut I been doing..... ---- OUR PWINZESS PAESH IS HUGGING OUR LOVELY PUPPET.. XD.. look at malleo.. EVERYONE IS BORED.. Question. Why Do You Protect Most Of Your Pages? The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 23:45, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Make Pages for all my That Don't The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 14:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC) P.S. chat --The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 14:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) 1. Its Not Yours. I Found it Online. 2. ? The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 10:24, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Cuddles1234 (talk) 00:11, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks For Not Chatting. Your Pizza Has Been Stolen. ALL OF IT. The Only Way To Stop It Is To chat. The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 11:15, March 25, 2014 (UTC) LOVE IT! ^^ Fan Arts AMAziNGGGG!!! :D ~Nara OMG THANK YOU LRIGEE! URE THE BEST! :D I LOVE YOURE FANARTS! <333 my miiverse profile and 2 of my drawings there! :D This...is...A TALK PAGE MESSAGE! *kicks guy named talk page into a hole* My image is so small because I didn't know how big it was. Don't worry. I uploaded a much larger version and it is now a png. Have you seen my new Opigees? They were easy once I found a way. Opilona was very hard to make. I gotta go now. Give me a message on my talk anytime. =) Opigee (talk) 22:47, April 6, 2014 (UTC)Opigee Uhhh...A little help? Uhhh...A little explaing for what you left on my talk page? About paint? I'm not the best computer person... ^_^ Opigee (talk) 22:26, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Opigee aw thanks geno! ^///.///^ DAT GENO LIKES ME XD Awnser (Sorry if I can't spell it) No, I do not. Forgot signature, sorry Opigee (talk) 21:17, April 8, 2014 (UTC)Opigee Answer I don't spell it alot.It's spelled weird.Opigee (talk) 19:01, April 9, 2014 (UTC)You know who P.S P.S No, I'm not British. Opigee (talk) 19:11, April 9, 2014 (UTC)123Opigee321 <- New signature Because i draw alot geno pics on miiverse...that geno is very into me XD..... i hear the fangirls are jeolos of me~.... OMG! ITS O CUTE! AMAZIN JOB!! i love it how the pnguin licks the icecream! its drawn very amazing and the animation is veryy great!! ^.^ http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140508131659/thefakegees/images/9/9b/CaptureRFGBVRGFGVEDCVD.png MAH PIUCCC By THEREALULONA 1 minute ago i have drawn two drawings on miiverse . the first one .. i dont wanna talk about it...... the second one its a geno ver of the japanese meme ( nyoro~n ) :333333 I Drew these On my 3DS when me and my family went to a picnic ! :3 hope u liked it! :D (therealulona) ---- i laik turtlez (therealulona) - WHY DID I EVEN DREW THIS ANYWAY? A LEEK °3° cccccccccccccchatttt?? :3 -therealulona Dont send pics in alphas wiki SEND IT IN THERE XDDD http://geno-x-wario-club-of-lulz.wikia.com/wiki/Geno_X_Wario Yeah, I have a PC, but I crop my images now. Opigee (talk) 12:17, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Its my Brithday -SqeegeeFan9000 Sorry, but I DO NOT CARE about the quotes. If you want to make that stuff, make your own page! P.S. If you are trying to insult me, then it won't work! Erisolsprite (talk) 18:00, June 14, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Take a look at this http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Angryfaicgee/Quote-INATOR! . I hope you like it.Siro (talk) 18:45, June 14, 2014 (UTC) What the heck are you doing? Lord Starkiller 16:00, June 17, 2014 (UTC) THERE! -nara Wanna chat? there Thank you for your comment That was nice, thank you :) * too chat - Thereal nara come back to chat plz! :) -nara I'm back... and better. So... I seen that some spamming and more pages have been made. I have been gone for 3 days only because of company.... I can't really chat TODAY but I will sometime this week, just reply when you are in... and also could you make my User name Yellow? I would like it. ~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 05:04, July 25, 2014 (UTC) (Talk) In case you ever ask yourself what in the actual f**k is going on. Just remember: Black hearted evil Brave hearted hero Ẃ̷͟͢É̴̀̕E͘͘͝͠͡G̷É̵̡͜E̸̡!͘͟͠͝!̡҉̶̀!̨͏̵̸ Oh hai Lrigee Long time no see! this morning i was bored to death~ so i wanted to draw this a pic of Buratino , malvina or malviva i dont know her name anyway and Pierrot~ i drew them in my style17:23, August 4, 2014 (UTC)..............Pierro U Jelly? -Nara like my new profile pic? :33 - nara ; D; ITS FRIKIN BEUTIFUL! POOR PIERRO- UH I MEAN GENO! ;_; -nara OF COURSE YOU ARE SWEETIEPIE! -Nara Omg! i just saw the animation! it was amazing i love it ! it was adorable and You are really good at animating! :D thank you thank you so much! :D -nara like mah new profile pic? -nara..... (talk) Emote request Hello LriGree. I have a request for an emoticon. This is the picture. anyways, thx.EgoGee (talk) 18:31, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Want to join my anti spammer club? Felix the Cat123 (talk) 03:15, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I've never met you. You've never met me. That's all you will know... 19:13, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I was just messing around anyway. But in all seriousness, why did you call me "clone." Forgot signature Dudeguy77 (talk) 11:56, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lrigee, I used trying a tablet and drawing with it On MS paint, what do you think? -nara He is now Daikon. Venom 22:17, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey im back im cybertron65!Freddythefapbear (talk) 22:41, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Freddythefapbear(aka cybertron65) Join The A.M.F.A. Together, we will stop the A.M.F.A. Pickleodeon (talk) 18:14, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Im not in my old account cause i lost it Next time we're both in chat I must tell you something hilarious. [[User:Weegee_Clone_7734|'W̸͟͢͡E̸͘͞È҉G҉̵̵́̀E̵͢E̵̕͏!́́!̀͘!̷̢͢͞ ']] 21:00, October 5, 2014 (UTC) , I made this fun new wiki, where you can do whatever you want! Here's the link! http://the-whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/The_Whatever_You_Want_Wiki we need your help in the J team kingdomJareck.smith (talk) 20:23, November 9, 2014 (UTC) am i your rival or something?Jareck.smith (talk) 21:36, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ... COME AT CHAAAAAAATThe Real Cheese-Lover Dude (talk) 15:25, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! :D Pickleodeon (talk) 21:54, November 21, 2014 (UTC)